The Fourth Wall
by rchcc122
Summary: In order to exact their revenge and control Equestria once and for all, Discord and Queen Chrysalis team up and banish the Mane 6 to a world completely disconnected to their world. Now trapped in the arcade, the Mane 6 must find a way to return to Equestria or let their beloved home turn to complete chaos and terror.
1. Rise and Banishment

Queen Chrysalis dragged herself out of the mucky swamp she had been thrust into by the power of... love. That word alone caused bile to rise in her throat as she shook clumps of mud out of her mane and stretched out her now damp wings. She would make them pay for this. The changeling glanced to her side and saw her minions crawl out from the water. She glanced to her other side, a frown on her face though the same scene met her. Those ponies. They were the reason she was reduced to crawling out of some dirty swamp.

"We will not be defeated!"

The declaration met with cries of agreement from her surrounding minions.

"We will rise again! Equestria will be ours!"

"Now, now… how do you plan on going about something like that while you and your… partners are all stuck in a swamp like this?" A shadow of a long, slim figure flashed across some trees. It was surrounding them but Queen Chrysalis stood strong, hiding any fear she may have behind her piercing eyes. Her feet sank ever so slightly in the slimy, muddy ground.

"Who speaks?"

"Tsk, tsk, I asked you a question first m'lady."

"And I asked a question second."

"Ooo, that burns," the words slithered with the body as it passed a small sliver of light from the moon that had peeked through the moss covered trees. The Queen of the changelings took a step back, the muck sticking to her hoof as it moved. Her hoof print filling in quickly.

"What are you?"

"Who, what, so many questions," the creature chuckled as he stopped his movement. Queen Chrysalis lowered her head, her ears flattening as the figure came into view, lit dimly by the moon.

"I have heard of you, Discord."

"You have?" His voice rose in pitch and a smile crawled upon his face, "Oh how wonderful!"

"Yes. I have heard you were defeated with the power of friendship," she spat the last word, each syllable acid on her tongue as she spat. "And what had you accomplished? Chocolate rain? How impressive."

"And you? Got married? You aren't the only one who's heard things, my dear."

"Why are you here?"

"To make a deal," His hands met each other as he fell back onto the chair he summoned in a white spark of magic. As the spark dispersed and revealed his mismatched pupils he spoke again, "I have a plan."

"A plan? For what?"

"Revenge."

Queen Chrysalis titled her head to the side, a brow raised in contemplation, "revenge? On whom exactly?"

"Six little ponies." Each word rolling off his reptilian tongue.

"I'm listening."

Three hours and five ponies later, Queen Chrysalis and Discord stood outside of the giant tree library, hidden in the darkened shadows of the home at night.

"Without the Elements of Harmony, Equestria will be defenseless against me," Discord's voice was quiet and off to the side, but Queen Chrysalis' ears caught it.

"You? I thought we were working together," she seethed, her eyes narrowing.

"You are still easily defeated by love. To make Equestria defenseless against you, we have more work to do. But that is step two. For now, let's finish off the last of these ponies."

Both villains flew up right outside of Twilight Sparkle's window, peering in, hiding just outside of Owlicious' vision. Discord gave a low rumble of a chuckle as he snapped his fingers- and in a quick flash of white, Twilight Sparkle vanished from the warm comfort of her bed.

As this was going on, the Queen had flown to Twilight's balcony to implement her part of the plan. While the other ponies had been replaced by simply her minion changelings, she was to transform into Twilight Sparkle- which she did with ease- in order to maintain her control.

Spike snorted, the light awaking him and he looked towards the bed, "Wha's goin' on Twi?" the baby dragon rubbed his sleepy eyes, "Twi?" He sat up, but as he did so he realized his friend wasn't in the bed. He frowned, "Twilight?"

"I'm right here Spike," a voice came as the pony walked up the stairs to the bed, "I had just read about a spell that I wanted to try, but it wasn't working and I couldn't figure why out until just now."

"You study too much and sleep too little, g'night Twi," Spike curled up, falling fast asleep.

The now disguised Queen Chrysalis made eye contact with Discord, both letting themselves grin. Equestria was without the Elements of Harmony. The ponies were banished to a whole other world completely separate from this one. According to Discord, ponies didn't even exist there as they did in this world. There was no way of them finding a way back.

Equestria was as good as theirs.


	2. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope this turns out to be as fun as I mentally hope it will be, haha. Sorry for any mistakes/typos/continuity errors! Hope you have fun!**

* * *

Something was strange about this cloud. There was the soft noise of a deep breath. Sugar. It smelled like sugar. But that was all probably just part of her dream, right? Rainbow Dash turned to her side, trying to get comfortable. The smell may be part of her dream but this cloud sure didn't feel like a cloud she had ever slept on before. It wasn't cool, it didn't feel moist… it almost was a little sticky actually. She took another deep breath before she cracked open her eyes a little. Pink. Okay then, the cloud she was on definitely wasn't one of those white fluffy ones she was used to. Well at least she could still stand on it she figured as she got her legs underneath her. Once standing she let herself gaze down at the cloud. There was a beat before she blinked in a sudden realization, "Cotton candy?"

The rainbow-maned pony stared at the cotton candy cloud. Okay. This definitely had to be a dream. But, well, just because it was a dream didn't mean she couldn't explore. She spread her wings and took flight. It was funny, everything felt like she was awake, but everything looked like a dream. But if it wasn't a dream, then what could it-

Oh.

She stopped her forward flying and hovered in the air for a moment as pieces of the present matched with pieces of the past. The last time she saw cotton candy clouds, there was a cause. That cause almost destroyed her and her friend's friendship.

_Discord._

That had to be it. The pegasus circled around the side of the cotton candy cloud to get a better glimpse of her surroundings. "Discord really outdid himself this time," she said to herself as her eyes scanned over the lollipop trees and the candy cane forests, the taffy swamps and the chocolate lakes. "So much candy… Is this really Ponyville?"

The last time Discord showed up and caused chaos, Ponyville was still at least a little bit recognizable. It at least felt like Ponyville. This place? It felt like an entirely different dimension. Even the circles looked to have a different shape to them. They seemed more… round for some reason.

What was even creepier was that she had been awake for a good few minutes but she saw no sign of life. She heard no noises, no birds, no ponies, nothing. She didn't see anybody there either. In almost an act of desperation the pegasus called to the world, "Hello?" She let herself land down on the ground, landing on the strange, sugary surface, "Anypony here?"

It was at that moment that her ears picked up an engine. A wheel. More wheels. Rainbow Dash jumped, returning to the sky just as a go-kart tore through the area she was just standing. Not long after the first go-kart she saw another, and then a third.

"A race…" she whispered to herself, watching a few more go-karts pass. The drivers were so focused on what they were doing that none seemed to notice the blue pony flying above. Then she got a glance of the creatures driving the cars. "What are those?" They weren't ponies, that was for sure, "better follow. Maybe I can find out where I am and what this creepy town really is."

Her wings stretched and her goal set, determination set its mask over her eyes. Yeah they were in a race, but those dinky little cars were in no way a match for the fastest flier in Equestria. Her head lowered and with a powerful down swing she pushed the air back and herself forward before flattening her wings as to maximize her speed. They were in the distances, she still saw the last go-kart and just as she was about to catch up with the race she heard a blood curdling scream from just in front of the pack of racers. There was a cloud of pink sugar that engulfed the sky and Rainbow Dash had to pull up quick to avoid getting the glittery substance all over her.

She flapped at an easy pace from her spot as she looked towards the direction of the scream, a small pink figure was in front of the racers and she felt herself smile in… in relief. Though she would never admit it, at that moment Rainbow Dash was relieved to know that she wasn't alone in this strange, strange world.

"I'M EATING CANDY HERE" The pink pony had sugar in the corners of her mouth before. Her eyes were narrowed at the racers as they were all stopped just feet from the finish line. Once the cybugs had been defeated they had all thought the finish line was safe from being devoured. Unfortunately, none of the racers had ever quite taken into account the possibility of a pony named Pinkie Pie. By the time they had gotten to the end of the race the pony had already eaten through half of the finish line, "But if you want to have some too we can share! How about I start at this end and then you guys eat that end and then afterwards we can go over to the chocolate lake with a giant swizzle straw! And then we can eat the clouds and lick the lollipops and for dessert, candy canes!"

"Hold on just a minute!" One of the racers jumped out of her (rather messy looking) car. Her hair not much cleaner looking as candies were littered through the strands, the hair tied back in a ponytail by a twizzler. The young girl's caramel apple eyes narrowed at the pony enjoying the delicacy that was in fact an integral part of the game. The racer crossed her green-hoodie wrapped arms, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"M'names Pinkie Pie!" The narrowed eyes were gone and replaced with a wide-eyed expression filled with hope and excitement over meeting a new being. She spoke with a smile, "And duhhhhh, I'm eating candy! What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I'm racing. It's kind of the point of my game."

"Your game? I love games! How do you play? Is it fun? It looks fun! Can I have a car just as messy, wessy, and randomiffic as yours? OH! You're racing? I know a pony who loves racing too! Only she doesn't have a car. She flies like ZOOM, ZOOM, ZOOM! Where's the finish line?"

"You're eating the finish line!"

"I am? OH! This is the finish line? Why didn't you say so silly?"

The girl paused and tried to collect her thoughts long enough to understand what just happened in the exchange. She opened her mouth to respond but was cut off before a sound could get out.

"Pinkie Pie!"

"Oh hey! It's Rainbow Dash! Have you come to eat the candy too? There's so much of it!"

"Do you have any idea where we are?" The pegasus landed on the ground, some sugar sparkles rising around her feet. She made an awkward eye contact with the not-very-happy twizzler creature beside her before turning her attention to the pony in front of her.

"Nope!" Pinkie Pie smiled, "Want to try some 'Finish Line'?"


End file.
